


The call

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osservò l’amico posare la forchetta con calma sul tavolo e sgranare piano gli occhi.<br/>Non poteva essere Sarah, constatò tra sé e sé il detective, perché il turno di John iniziava tra poco più di mezz’ora e, anche se fosse stato un caso urgente, non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare prima. Oltretutto, dall’aria greve che il dottore aveva assunto, doveva essere qualcuno che di solito non chiamava così spesso o era piuttosto strano sentire. <br/>Detto ciò, c’era un’unica persona che gli veniva in mente: Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The call

**Author's Note:**

> RAITING: Verde  
> GENERE: Hurt and Confort (più o meno), fluff (credo)  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Bromance  
> PERSONAGGI: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

   
   
   
Une telefonata spezzò la monotonia mattutina al 221B.  
Sherlock, che leggeva il giornale stravaccato sul divano, guardò John con aria greve, come a intimargli di rispondere. Il dottore, invece, fissava il proprio telefono mentre stava per mettersi in bocca l’ultimo boccone della colazione, mentre alzava un sopracciglio, evidentemente confuso: nessuno lo chiamava mai a quell’ora del mattino.  
Appena gli occhi del dottore si posarono sul nome sul display la sua espressione cambiò nuovamente e afferrò il telefono rispondendo con un semplice _pronto?_ che risultava essere piuttosto preoccupato.  
Il detective non ci avrebbe fatto nemmeno caso se John non avesse usato quel determinato timbro di voce, quello che solitamente riservava a quando era seriamente in apprensione.  
Osservò l’amico posare la forchetta con calma sul tavolo e sgranare piano gli occhi.  
Non poteva essere Sarah, constatò tra sé e sé il detective, perché il turno di John iniziava tra poco più di mezz’ora e, anche se fosse stato un caso urgente, non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare prima. Oltretutto, dall’aria greve che il dottore aveva assunto, doveva essere qualcuno che di solito non chiamava così spesso o era piuttosto strano sentire.  
Detto ciò, c’era un’unica persona che gli veniva in mente: Harry.  
La sorella chiamava più o meno ogni due mercoledì e si sentivano giusto per sapere come andavano le cose. La chiamata non durava mai più di tre minuti e scarsi secondi.  
John si morse le labbra, guardò a terra e aggrottò le sopracciglia: decisamente qualcosa non andava. Sherlock dubitava essere una ricaduta della sorella nel favoloso regno dell’alcol. Era già successo più volte e la reazione del dottore non era stata decisamente così pacata. Allora doveva essere una cosa che li accomunava, qualcosa come un genitore: probabilmente uno di loro stava male.  
John rispondeva a monosillabi e si tormentava in continuazione il collo con la mano destra, mordendosi anche ogni tanto il labbro inferiore, soffermandosi evidentemente sulle parole dette dall'altra parte del ricevitore.  
Anche questa chiamata durò poco più di due minuti, ma il dottore non era più tranquillo come poco prima.  
Sherlock restò a fissarlo, senza muoversi, aspettando magari un cenno da parte dell'altro. Dopo un po’, John alzò semplicemente gli occhi a guardarlo.  
E veramente non ci voleva il suo genio per capire la situazione. Se non avesse già dedotto dalla chiamata tutto quello che gli poteva servire per capire cosa era appena successo, gli sarebbe bastato il viso dell'altro.  
Il detective posò il giornale e si avvicinò con passo calmo.  
«Devi partire?»  
John annuì, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e fece per dire qualcosa, ma si bloccò.  
Nessuno dei due era consapevole dei pensieri dell'altro: Sherlock voleva andare con John per non lasciarlo solo, ma temeva -per una volta, in un contesto del genere- di disturbare la sua privacy. Tuttavia anche John voleva che Sherlock andasse con lui, per sostegno, per avere un amico accanto, ma non voleva chiederglielo perché sapeva quanto il detective poco sopportasse le famiglie e le persone in generale.  
Così per qualche istante rimasero in una situazione di stallo, finché il consulente decise di fare la prima mossa.  
«Potrei venire?»  
Aveva scelto accuratamente le parole. Non era un “vuoi che venga?” che avrebbe lasciato così la scelta totalmente a John, facendo intendere che a lui non poteva importare di meno, ma era un "potrei" che implicava il fatto che volesse andare.  
John sospirò e fece un piccolo sorriso.  
«Sarei perso senza il mio consulente investigativo.»  
Sherlock sollevò un lato della bocca alla battuta e andò a prepararsi per affrontare un viaggio nel Sussex, mentre l'amico si occupava di disdire la serata al pub con Greg e di avvisare Sarah che non sarebbe riuscito ad andare al lavoro.  
   
Il viaggio in treno fu piuttosto veloce. Nessuno dei due parlò molto, ma Sherlock notò subito l'espressione di John cambiare da preoccupata a malinconica man mano che si avvicinavano alla meta: probabilmente stava ricordando qualcosa.  
Sherlock, quasi geloso del passato del dottore, desiderò di conoscere ogni suo pensiero.  
   
L’abitazione era decisamente meno peggio di quello che si aspettava.  
Si trattava di una casetta su due piani, di un colore ocra con infissi marrone scuro, un giardino piuttosto grande (per gli standard comuni) e una staccionata di legno a circondarlo.  
Rimase ad osservarla senza nemmeno accorgersene e John gli restò affianco a fare la medesima cosa.  
«Andiamo o preferisci rimirare ancora un po’ il paesaggio?» chiese infine il medico, con una punta di sarcasmo.  
Il detective sorrise e fece un passo avanti, lasciando poi passare l'amico. Doveva ammettere, però, di sentirsi un po’ a disagio o, forse, era solo agitato.  
   
Il padre di John era un uomo dal viso quadrato, capelli ormai bianchi dal taglio corto, occhi scuri, dei grossi baffi e una statura piuttosto alta.  
Li accolse con una faccia sorpresa di chi -di certo- non si aspettava una visita simile: salutò poi il figlio con un goffo abbraccio, rialzandosi e, infine, esibendosi in un ancora più goffo saluto militare. John rise e alzò gli occhi al cielo, per poi salutarlo con altrettanta serietà. Sherlock ricevette una stretta di mano e un cordiale invito ad entrare, mentre veniva informato che avevano tanto sentito parlare di lui e che era da tempo che volevano conoscerlo. Il detective non sapeva cosa rispondere.   
Entrati in casa il consulente ricevette così tante informazioni sulla vita dell'amico da restarne quasi confuso.  
Il mobilio era praticamente tutto in legno -e molti di quegli oggetti erano stati direttamente costruti dal padre-, un caminetto spento portava sopra di sé una bandiera dell'Inghilterra che doveva avere almeno cinquant'anni, a giudicare da com'era schiarito il tessuto e sopra di essa c'erano due fucili incrociati tra loro, coppe di pesca sul lago svettavano sulle mensole. E c'erano delle foto: tante foto.  
Avanzò verso il caminetto senza chiedere il permesso, mentre John chiacchierava col padre e si fermò ad osservare.  
Harriet e John (che dovevano avere rispettivamente undici e sette anni) lo stavano guardando ridenti, in costume da bagno sul bordo di una piscina pubblica, John seduto a terra con un pallone in mano e Harriet in piedi con un costume intero. Vicino a queste c'erano due foto in ognuna delle quali ciascuno appariva da neonato: sorrise nel riconoscere il suo amico e i suoi occhi inconfondibili tra mille. Altre foto di entrambi alle scuole primarie e al college, dove entrambi i fratelli avevano preso strade diverse. Le altre invece erano foto di famiglia, foto del matrimonio dei genitori e anche di quello di Harry, John col camice da infermiere mentre studiava e poi prossimo alla partenza per l'Afghanistan: una semplice mimetica, un borsone e un sorriso di chi ha mille sogni da realizzare.  
«Sherlock?»  
Il detective si voltò al sussurro dell'amico che lo guardava con cipiglio corrucciato.  
Alzò le sopracciglia e lo guardò con aria di sufficienza.  
«Sì?»  
Il dottore scosse la testa, dandogli poi una leggera pacca sulla spalla, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.  
«Evita di guardare le foto, lo trovo piuttosto imbarazzante.»  
John si fermò un attimo, prima di raggiungere il padre.  
«A meno che in cambio non ne possa vedere di tue, sarebbe uno scambio interessante.»  
Si vedeva che tentava di stare sereno, ma il detective notò un piccolo e fugace tremito nelle dita. Gli si avvicinò con nonchalance e gli diede un colpetto, spalla contro spalla.  
«Non ci contare proprio.»  
Le labbra del dottore si stirarono in un piccolo sorriso.  
Stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma una porta si aprì e ne uscì una donna sulla quarantina, capelli color del miele raccolti in una treccia, occhi scuri, alta per la media nazionale e dal viso piuttosto spigoloso. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che la donna fosse Harriet: era la copia sputata del padre, solo al femminile.  
La donna alzò gli occhi accorgendosi dei due nuovi arrivati e salutò entrambi con un sorriso, passando poi accanto al padre e lasciandogli una pacca sulla spalla, come a tranquillizzarlo di qualcosa. L'uomo sembrò quasi più sereno.  
Alla fine Harry si avvicinò e gettò le braccia al collo del fratello.  
«Johnny!»  
Il dottore sorrise, stringendola di rimando.  
«Lo sai che ti odio quando mi chiami così!»  
«Appunto!» rispose semplicemente, lasciandolo andare ghignando.  
«Continuo a provare piacere nell'infastidirti.»  
«Grazie mille.» non riuscì ad evitare di sbuffare.  
«Dovere di sorella.»  
Poi l'attenzione della donna fu portata al detective.  
«Suppongo tu sia Sherlock.»  
In tutta risposta il consulente inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Geniale John, tua sorella ha più acume di te. Devo aver scelto il Watson sbagliato della famiglia.»  
Per tutta risposta ricevette una manata sullo stomaco dal dottore che non riuscì proprio a evitare.  
John, comunque, sorrise tentando di non farsi vedere.  
«Non credevo che saresti venuto così presto, comunque. Mamma è in camera, ma sembra sia stato un falso allarme.»  
John riportò l’attenzione alla maggiore e fece una faccia piuttosto seccata.  
«Sarei arrivato prima se non mi avessi avvisato all’ultimo.»  
«Si è sentita male stanotte.»  
«E tu dovevi chiamarmi comunque! Indipendentemente dall'orario, che dici?!»  
Questa volta intervenne il padre che si fece largo tra i due e li separò.  
«Arriverà mai il giorno in cui andrete d’amore e d’accordo?» fece sospirando.  
Sherlock si chiese fugacemente cos’avrebbe pensato del rapporto tra lui e Mycroft, quell’uomo, se li avesse conosciuti come fratelli. Probabilmente non si sarebbe più lamentato dei suoi figli.  
John,per un secondo, guardò male Harry -che restituì lo sguardo come la più stoica delle testarde- e si scrollò delicatamente la mano del padre di dosso. A quel contatto fece una faccia piuttosto allarmata.  
«Papà, mangi regolarmente?»  
Il vecchio Watson alzò ironicamente gli occhi al cielo e sorrise sotto i baffi argentati.  
«Certo che sì. Cos'è? Vieni a fare il dottore in casa mia?»  
Ma Sherlock –e anche John, su questo non c’erano dubbi- capì subito la menzogna dietro quelle parole. Lo stava notando solo adesso, troppo concentrato com’era a guardarsi intorno nella casa, ma l’uomo indossava (a giudicare dal buono stato del tessuto) dei vestiti che non dovevano avere più di sei mesi, eppure questi gli scendevano addosso come se avesse perso almeno tre o quattro taglie in quel poco tempo.  
John stava per iniziare uno dei suoi soliti sermoni su quanto fosse importante l'alimentazione, soprattutto a quell'età, quando la sorella lo fermò e gli indicò la camera dei genitori.  
«Vai a fare il tuo dovere di figlio con nostra madre, invece di preoccuparti per niente.»  
Sherlock la guardò per un attimo con astio e stava per ribattere qualcosa al posto dell'amico, quando John si voltò a guardarlo: aveva una strana espressione -una che il detective non aveva mai visto-, un misto tra assoluta preoccupazione e paura.  
«Vieni con me?» chiese solo e Sherlock annuì, seguendo il suo miglior amico che, dopo il suo consenso, aveva rilassato un po’ le spalle.  
John bussò tre volte e sentì la voce della madre rispondere un "avanti" incredibilmente allegro per una donna che si era sentita male solo poche ore prima. Aprì la porta e fece cenno a Sherlock di seguirlo.  
Non appena il consulente mise piede nella camera, gli si parò davanti il volto di come sarebbe stato John da anziano. La donna aveva le stesse labbra del figlio, gli stessi occhi, gli stessi capelli fini e lo guardava come aveva sempre fatto John: con un misto di sorpresa e felicità.  
«Oh, non ci posso credere!» fu la prima cosa che la signora disse.  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo e si andò a sedere sulla sedia posta vicino al letto della madre. La camera era piuttosto piccola e angusta, piena di quelle che il consulente avrebbe definito cianfrusaglie, ma comunque accogliente.  
«Si mamma, è Sherlock!»  
Il detective alzò il sopracciglio e fissò per un secondo i due: quando aveva avuto il tempo John di parlare così tanto di lui alla famiglia? Ma, soprattutto, perché?  
«È un piacere conoscerti finalmente!»  
La donna si tirò un po’ fuori dalle lenzuola dov'era ben nascosta fino al collo, palesando la sua costituzione estremamente magra e il fisico debole. Sherlock si avvicinò e le strinse la mano delicatamente.  
«Lo è anche per me.» fece poi dei passi indietro avvicinandosi al muro dietro John. Sorrise nel pensare che in fondo era vero. Conoscere i genitori di John era stato piuttosto... Particolare.  
«John ci parla così spesso di te. Leggiamo anche il suo blog per tenerci informati di come sta, siccome non si fa mai sentire. E abbiamo anche dovuto chiedere una mano a Harriet per farlo, siccome lui non ha nemmeno mai tempo per passare da queste parti per un saluto.» detto questa la donna si voltò verso il figlio che stava palesemente guardando da un'altra parte borbottando qualcosa. «Anche se mio marito preferisce il tuo blog, Sherlock. Dice che quello di nostro figlio è troppo romanzato e pieno di frivolezze.»  
Sherlock si voltò a guardare l'amico con un sorrisetto di scherno. «Sapevo che tuo padre aveva degli ottimi gusti.»  
«Intanto il mio blog è più seguito del tuo.»  
Sherlock storse il naso.  
«Questo non lo puoi sapere.»  
La donna sorrise, scuotendo il capo, ed entrambi si voltarono a guardarla.  
«Cielo, sembrate me e mio marito quando bisticciamo.»  
John tossicchiò, un po' a disagio. «È il mio migliore amico, mamma.»  
E l'orgoglio del detective si gonfiò ancora un po’, senza apparente motivo.  
La donna lo guardò con aria sarcastica «È praticamente la stessa cosa che ha detto Harriet quando ha portato qui Clara la prima volta.»  
Il dottore stava per ribattere qualcosa, evidentemente imbarazzato, ma il detective parlò per primo.  
«Non si preoccupi signora, suo figlio non è omosessuale e, se anche lo fosse, non sceglierebbe di certo uno come me, tra i tanti.»  
Entrambi i Watson portarono l’attenzione su di lui.  
«Beh, in realtà...»  
Sherlock guardò John che, accortosi di quello che stava per dire, non finì la frase e tornò a guardare la madre.  
«Tanto ormai non devo nemmeno più preoccuparmi di avere dei nipotini. Dubito che potrei vederne a breve.»  
John le prese la mano in quello che sembrava un gesto d'affetto, ma Sherlock notò che le stava semplicemente prendendo le pulsazioni. Il dottore alzò poi l'altra mano a sfiorarle la fronte e la fissò negli occhi.  
«Hai un po’ di febbre, hai preso qualcosa? Cos'è capitato stanotte? Harry non mi ha detto molto.»  
Sherlock si appoggiò con la schiena contro la paretesenza distogliere lo sguardo dai capelli biondi dell'amico e ripensando momentaneamente alla risposta che John stava per dare poco prima, ma chiuse l'informazione da qualche parte del suo palazzo mentale e ascoltò la risposta della signora.  
«John, cosa vuoi che sia successo? Sono vecchia...»  
«Ti faccio notare che la media della vita è aumentata. E non sei nemmeno arrivata alla settantina, mamma. Se ti curassi di più gli acciacchi vedresti che...»  
«Ho il diabete, John. La mia costituzione è pressoché nulla come quella di tua sorella, il mio fisico è sempre stato piuttosto debole al contrario di quello di tuo padre, mi sono sempre ammalata per niente e i miei anticorpi sono praticamente spariti, secondo le mie ultime analisi del sangue. Stanotte non riuscivo a respirare, il cuore ha saltato più di qualche battito e sono corsa all'ospedale. Mi hanno dimesso per il semplice fatto che non sapevano nemmeno loro cosa fare.»  
Si fermò e strinse le mani del figlio nelle proprie, mentre gli occhi di John si facevano un po’ più lucidi.  
«Ma mamma...»  
«Sono solo vecchia. Contro la vecchiaia non si può fare niente, John.» Gli accarezzò i capelli e poi una guancia sulla quale il figlio si poggiò con gli occhi chiusi.  
Sherlock si sentì stranamente fuori posto e guardò a terra per non fissare un momento così intimo. Alla morte di sua madre non c'era sicuro un'atmosfera del genere. No, tutt'altro.  
«Non puoi morire, mamma. Hai il dovere morale di stare qui e occuparti di papà. Come farebbe senza di te?»  
La donna sospirò pesantemente e si fissò le mani ormai segnate dal tempo, rattristandosi un po' ma facendo un leggero sorriso.  
«Tesoro, se c'è una cosa di cui -purtroppo- sono sicura, è che papà mi raggiungerà poco dopo. Non è nemmeno in grado di cucinarsi un uovo sodo se non glielo faccio io. E hai visto quant'è dimagrito? Evidentemente quel testone non vuole proprio pensare di farcela senza di me.» gli occhi della donna iniziarono a luccicare di lacrime, ma nemmeno una sfuggì al suo controllo.  
Tornò poi a poggiarsi con la testa sul cuscino, il viso un po’ più pallido di prima e qualche goccia di sudore sulla fronte. «Comunque lo capisco, nemmeno io ce la farei senza di lui.»  
John stava per replicare di nuovo qualcosa ma la madre si addormentò senza dargliene la possibilità. Le strinse forte la mano e aggrottò le sopracciglia, rimanendo in silenzio. Si voltò in direzione di Sherlock ma non lo guardò, mordendosi piano le labbra. L'amico gli si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, facendogli cenno con la testa di uscire, il dottore annuì e si alzò facendo meno rumore possibile: se ne andò dalla stanza zoppicando lievemente.  
Sherlock si dilungò per un momento sulla figura della donna stesa a letto, prima di raggiungere l'amico nel soggiorno, e si chiese se anche John, in età più avanzata, sarebbe stato cosi indifeso, così stanco, così innamorato di qualcuno. Scosse la testa togliendosi dalla testa quei pensieri: John non sarebbe morto mai, ben che meno prima di lui. E lui ci sarebbe sempre stato per John, se John avesse avuto bisogno.  
Tornò nell'altra stanza notando Harry che punzecchiava di nuovo il fratello, mentre quest'ultimo si tratteneva dal risponderle male e il padre prendeva degli album da sotto una cassapanca.  
Notò però anche il sorriso semi nascosto della sorella e l'abbraccio che diede a John poco dopo. Il dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo ma la abbracciò con affetto, passandole una mano sui lunghi capelli intrecciati.  
Erano decisamente strane le famiglie.  
«Restate con noi, stasera?» chiese d'improvviso il padre, fissandoli e tre teste si voltarono in sua direzione. John sospirò sconsolato.  
«Mi spiace papà, ma non mi hanno dato più di un giorno di permesso.»  
Harry si voltò.  
«Io dormo qui, ma domani devo tornare a casa verso ora di pranzo.»  
L'uomo annuì e passò un braccio attorno alla schiena della figlia, mentre lei gli dava una piccola pacca sulla spalla.  
«Almeno vi fermerete per cena, spero.»  
John guardò Sherlock per il tempo di un battito di ciglia, indeciso su cosa rispondere, quando aprì bocca però, non fu la sua voce a uscire.  
«Nessun problema. L'ultimo treno parte intorno alla mezzanotte.»  
John si voltò verso l'amico, che se ne stava con le braccia dietro la schiena, tranquillo come mai e, mentalmente, lo ringraziò.  
   
Il viaggio in treno fu silenzioso praticamente come all'andata, con l'eccezione di John che ogni tanto tentava qualche approccio che il detective non aveva voglia di portare avanti.  
«Comunque... Grazie. Per oggi, intendo.»  
Sherlock spostò l'attenzione dal finestrino al suo coinquilino, guardandolo, aspettando che continuasse la frase.  
«Beh, sei stato estremamente... Normale, mettiamola così.» e le labbra del dottore si stirarono verso l'alto nel vedere Sherlock sorridere.  
«Beh...» fece semplicemente il consulente «È stato bello. Conoscere i tuoi genitori, intendo.»  
E il dottore rimase ancora più sorpreso. «Temevo li avresti trovati troppo poco interessanti.»  
«Lo sono. Ma sono i tuoi genitori quindi, come te, hanno qualcosa che mi attrae che proprio non riesco a capire.»  
John si sporse verso il sedile dell'amico e gli tirò uno schiaffetto sul braccio.  
«Non so se prenderlo come un complimento o meno.»  
Come risposta ottenne solo una scrollata di spalle.  
Il medico tornò a sedersi comodo e seguì lo sguardo di Sherlock fuori dalla finestra, non accorgendosi di essere osservato di sottecchi proprio dall'amico, che sorrideva pensando al regalo del papà di John. Toccò senza pensarci il taschino del cappotto, dove se ne stava nascosto un taccuino con dentro delle vecchie foto del suo migliore amico.  
   
Non passò neppure una settimana dalla visita a casa di John, che una telefonata da parte dell'ospedale li avvisò che la signora Watson era stata ricoverata d’urgenza ma che, purtroppo, non ce l'aveva fatta.  
Nemmeno un mese dopo, il marito raggiunse la sua metà mancante.  
   
John non aveva versato nemmeno una lacrima, né per uno né per l'altro. Aveva assistito stoicamente al funerale di entrambi, ricevendo strette di mano, vecchi amici di famiglia mai visti, condoglianze e una sorella che, invece, non riusciva a evitare di scoppiare a piangere nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Al funerale della madre c’erano pochi intimi, amiche di vecchia data e le sorelle della donna. John indossava un semplice abito nero.  
Nel caso del padre, invece, John aveva rispolverato la vecchia divisa dell'Afghanistan e si era presentato con quella, restando sull'attenti, onorando l’eroe che lo aveva portato a seguire quella strada e che aveva fatto la sua stessa carriera (con risultati anche maggiori) assieme ai vecchi commilitoni del papà ancora in vita, che avevano portato omaggio allo stesso modo. John diceva di stare bene.  
   
Sherlock osservava il suo coinquilino da due settimane, aspettando un crollo emotivo che sembrava non voler arrivare. John sorrideva come al solito, andava al lavoro come al solito, usciva per andare al pub con gli amici come al solito, ma Sherlock sapeva che non era tutto _come al solito_. Ogni tanto il dottore s’incantava davanti alla finestra, guardando fuori il nulla. O sul divano, mentre beveva il tè, se ne rimaneva con la tazzina sollevata in aria e il consulente doveva chiamarlo più di una volta per riuscire ad ottenere la sua attenzione.  
Una mattina come un’altra, John stava andando in bagno e Sherlock usciva dalla camera: s’incontrarono davanti la porta e si fissarono per un istante.  
«Ehi. Stavo andando a fare una doccia.»  
L’amico annuì e il dottore fece per entrare, ma Sherlock lo fermò prendendolo per un polso e trascinandolo in soggiorno: John lo guardò stranito.  
«Guarda che se ti serviva qualcosa bastava chiedere.» disse non capendo cosa volesse il coinquilino.  
Sherlock prese due profondi respiri –parlare di cose emotive non era proprio il suo forte- e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Come stai, John?»  
Il dottore alzò un sopracciglio e rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, guardandosi intorno.  
«Hai fatto qualcosa di grave e vuoi sapere se sono in uno stato piuttosto zen da potermelo dire?» s’informò, piuttosto insospettito.  
Il consulente aprì la bocca e la richiuse, guardandolo storto.  
«Non fare l’idiota! Voglio solo sapere come stai.»  
«Uhm…» continuò a guardarlo dubbioso, mentre il consulente lo osservava serio in volto «Beh, grazie, sto b…»  
«Non dirmi che stai bene, John. Lo so che non è così. Sei stanco, hai perso peso, t’incanti mentre stai facendo qualcosa, parli di meno, sei…» sospirò di nuovo e guardò il pavimento, per poi riportare lo sguardo al suo amico «Sei distrutto. Lo vedo. Lo so.»  
Il dottore rimase in silenzio ascoltando le parole dell'amico, mentre lo sguardo passava dallo stupito al leggermente malinconico. Le labbra s’incurvarono verso il basso, le sopracciglia si aggrottarono e gli occhi diventarono un po’ lucidi: Sherlock fu quasi preso dal panico non sapendo dove andare a parare. Perché aveva deciso di farlo?  
D’improvviso John annullò le distanze e andò ad abbracciare forte il consulente, le mani sulle scapole dell'amico che si stringevano attorno alla sua maglietta e la faccia poggiata sul petto dell'altro. Sherlock restò paralizzato con la braccia sollevate a mezz’aria e l’aria smarrita di chi proprio non sapeva come doversi comportare. Si riprese però in pochi secondi, sollevando le mani e poggiandole attorno le spalle di John, stringendolo piano e piuttosto goffamente.  
Rimasero così, in silenzio assoluto, per qualche minuto, finché John non iniziò a mormorare frasi sconnesse tra di loro.  
E Sherlock ascoltò tutto.  
Il fatto che John avrebbe dovuto essere più presente. Che non era andato all’ultimo compleanno della madre. Che non andava a trovare i genitori ormai da mesi quando invece avrebbe potuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto telefonare più spesso. Avrebbe dovuto invitarli da loro qualche volta. Fare qualcosa di carino quando era libero e aveva un week-end di riposo.  
La voce del dottore era bassa e ogni tanto si fermava a riprendere fiato o a trattenersi dal balbettare ma, ancora una volta, non era rotta dal pianto.  
Il detective lo abbracciò più forte continuando a rimanere in silenzio, passandogli poi una mano su e giù lungo tutta la schiena in una breve carezza.  
Passarono così diversi minuti, finché la voce di John, ora più calma rispetto a poco prima, non si fece sentire più chiara.  
«Grazie, Sherlock.»  
La bocca del dottore era ora vicina al suo orecchio. Avevano poco a poco cambiato posizione e John gli si era portato guancia a guancia. Sherlock si sentì scaldare il cuore.  
Si staccò di malavoglia dall’amico e lo guardò in faccia.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi ma nessuna lacrima aveva intenzione di scendere.  
Fu un attimo.  
Senza nessun pensiero.  
Sherlock si abbassò e gli poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue in un piccolo bacio a stampo.  
John lo guardò sorpreso, ma non allarmato e non si spostò.  
«E questo per cos’era?» chiese quando Sherlock si staccò.  
Il detective sorrise della tranquillità dell’amico e un po’ meno per il gesto appena fatto senza riflettere.  
«Questo era per quel “beh, in realtà” che hai detto tempo fa’…» sperava che John capisse il sottotesto, perché non aveva intenzione di dirgli quanto lo aveva reso felice sapere di contare molto più di quello che pensava, per lui. Perché quella frase stava a significare che John lo apprezzava veramente in tutto e per tutto, anche se era così… _così._ «E perché alla fine ti sei sfogato con me. Non con Greg, non con Mike, né con nessun altro.»  
Il dottore fece un piccolo sorriso.  
«Mi hai praticamente obbligato.» e vide Sherlock sbuffare impettito mentre si voltava dall’altra parte, così continuò «Sto scherzando. Non ne avrei parlato con nessun altro.»  
A quel punto il detective annuì serio.  
«Ah, Sherlock…»  
Richiamato dalla voce dell’altro si voltò.  
John lo prese per il colletto della maglia e lo abbassò al suo livello restituendogli il bacio a stampo ricevuto. E il più sorpreso tra i due sembrava proprio Sherlock, che sgranò di poco gli occhi e rimase qualche attimo in silenzio.  
«… E questo per cos’era?»  
L’amico lo guardò con aria serena.  
«È per ringraziarti di essere Sherlock Holmes.»  
E, chissà perché, quello che doveva essere consolato era John ma, al momento, era Sherlock che si sentiva il più rassicurato.  
Si allontanò dal viso dell'amico e fece un piccolo ghigno.  
«Bene dottore, oggi, in via del tutto eccezionale, ti preparerò una tazza di tè.» detto ciò, si voltò dirigendosi in cucina mentre l'amico lo guardava allarmato.  
«Ehm, Sherlock, ti secca se guardo come lo prepari?»  
Il detective gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Cos'è, non ti fidi?!»  
«Oh, no. No, no, no, figuriamoci! Voglio solo vedere il grande metodo Holmes per fare il tè. E possibilmente filmare la scena per i posteri.»  
Il consulente si finse offeso.  
«Ah, è cosi'? Allora fattelo da solo!» fece per tornare indietro dirigendosi verso il divano, quando John lo prese per i fianchi e lo spinse di nuovo ai fornelli.  
«Vai, non voglio perdermi la scena.»  
Battibeccarono ancora un po' fin quando Sherlock non si ritenne soddisfatto delle scuse e prese il bollitore per l'acqua, accendendo i fornelli.  
Finirono a bere tè seduti sul divano con in sottofondo un film insulso (a detta del consulente) a rischiarare la stanza altrimenti buia.  
John si addormentò sulla spalla di Sherlock, che invece era ben lungi dal prender sonno e per la prima volta da diverso tempo fece sogni sereni.  
Non aveva idea di come ringraziare veramente Sherlock, per tutto quello che riusciva a rappresentare per lui. Ma il miglior amico era già più che soddisfatto per il semplice fatto che John fosse accanto a lui. Sempre. E per sempre.  
   
   
   
   
   
NOTE:  
Passo il tempo così, uccidendo in giro genitori. D:  



End file.
